


Долгий сон

by seane, WTF_Gelbus_2019



Series: G-PG-13 [10]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 15:57:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17552681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seane/pseuds/seane, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Gelbus_2019/pseuds/WTF_Gelbus_2019
Summary: Две Спящие красавицы, две команды "будильщиков", одно пролитое зелье, несколько яблок, один фиал.Написано на WTF Kombat 2019





	Долгий сон

**30 мая 1927 года, Хогвартс**

В тот день, получив утренние газеты, Альбус Дамблдор сделался необычайно рассеян и в то же время странно напряжен. Армандо Диппет внимательно наблюдал за ним во время общего завтрака. Просмотрев первую страницу, Дамблдор опустил взгляд в тарелку и сидел с отрешенным видом, не замечая взглядов коллег и тихих вопросов Минервы Макгонагал. Вилку он стискивал так, словно собирался с этой вилкой немедленно ринуться в бой. Потом вместе со всеми он поднялся из-за стола, так ничего и не съев. А ведь завтрак — важнейшая трапеза дня.

Проходя мимо места, где сидел Дамблдор, Армандо из чистого любопытства скосил глаза на газету: «Экстрадиция Гриндельвальда в Европу», «Интервью с главой департамента европейских тюрем» и что-то еще, такое же бессмысленное и неприятное. Ах, Дамблдор, Дамблдор! К чему школьному учителю забивать себе голову подобной ерундой?

Армандо в свое время опасался брать его в штат. Альбус Дамблдор был невероятно одаренным, выдающимся волшебником, но что делать гению в школе? В юности он был очень амбициозен, ничего общего ни с родителями, ни с братом. Ему самая дорога была в политику и в науку, но вот же — который год он обучает малышню и старательно носит маску человека, довольного жизнью.

Под маской же скрывалось очень многое, Армандо достаточно пожил на свете, чтобы безошибочно распознать и тоску, и странное чувство вины, клубок полупридушенных эмоций, оборванных, с мясом выдранных привязанностей, и все еще кипящие амбиции — там, глубоко внутри. Дамблдор был странным человеком, однако же, надо признать, учитель из него вышел великолепный.

Но только не сегодня. Прогуливаясь иногда мимо кабинета ЗОТИ, Армандо видел в приоткрытую дверь, как, обычно искрометный, Дамблдор тускло и отрешенно ведет уроки. Последним двум классам он и вовсе задал контрольную, а сам сидел, опустив голову, и рассеянно водил пером по обрывку пергамента. Рисовал? Потом будто очнулся, испепелил пергамент движением ладони. Лицо у Дамблдора было хмурое, почти суровое, губы плотно сомкнуты.

Волновала его все же политика, ах, как волновала.  
Армандо это не нравилось. Приходя в школьные стены, нужно весь мир, вечно бурлящий, кипящий страстями, оставлять за порогом. Здесь школа, храм учения. 

Что Дамблдор видел, когда сидел вот так, сведя брови, уставившись куда-то в пространство? Посты, которые он мог бы сейчас занимать, влияние, которым мог бы обладать? Что-то еще?

\---

**31 мая — 1 июня 1927 года, Нурменгард**

Вернулся Геллерт ночью, в сильную грозу, на тяжелой тюремной карете, запряженной шестеркой фестралов. Возвращение вышло театральное до смешного, вот только зрителей у него не оказалось — если, конечно, не считать того американца, которого Геллерт привез с собой. О карете и фестралах Винда узнала только утром, а на самого Геллерта и его невысокого, щуплого спутника наткнулась в коридоре сразу после полуночи.

Она остановилась, слегка ошеломленная этой встречей, и даже не нашлась, что сказать. В ярком свете зачарованных ламп эти двое выглядели слишком дико — один в костюме и кожаном плаще, другой в каких-то отрепьях, но оба худые, промокшие до нитки, растрепанные, бледные и возбужденные. Они о чем-то говорили по-английски. Геллерт улыбался той лихорадочной, полной иронии улыбкой, которая была ему свойственна в моменты крайней усталости. Волосы у него отросли едва ли не до плеч; полуседая борода, изрядно добавив ему возраста, одновременно сделала его лицо как-то мягче.

— Винда, это наш новый друг, — сказал Геллерт ей тоже по-английски. — Его зовут Абернети. Он очень мне помог. Можете его разместить и позаботиться, чтобы его всем обеспечили?

— Конечно, — ответила Винда, подходя ближе.

— И пусть Закриан его осмотрит, — прибавил Геллерт по-французски. — Я подлечил все, что заметил, но я несколько не в форме.

— К вам Зака прислать?

— Не нужно. Утром поговорим.

Он сжал плечо этого невысокого, похожего на мокрую птичку человека. Кивнул Винде и ушел.

На устройство нового жителя замка ушло чуть больше часа. Терек Закриан, колдомедик Нурменгарда, долго терзал его диагностическими чарами, расспрашивал, недовольный односложными ответами, впихнул в Абернети несколько зелий и велел ложиться. Эльфы принесли то ли поздний ужин, то ли ранний завтрак и смену одежды, приготовили горячую ванну. Винда наконец вывела брюзжащего Зака в коридор, где он немедленно замолчал и свирепо уставился на нее с высоты своего роста. Смуглый и горбоносый, он вечно выглядел, словно сарацин. Разве что золотистые, медового оттенка кудри портили впечатление. Подцепил его Геллерт где-то на востоке, то ли в Турции, то ли в Сирии, но был он не сириец и не турок, а кто именно и почему решился променять свою родину на жизнь в Европе, Зак никогда и никому не рассказывал.

Теперь он таращился на Винду так, словно она в чем-то была перед ним виновата. Винда в ответ улыбнулась ему непринужденной светской улыбкой, которую он терпеть не мог.

— Значит, вернулся, — наконец сказал Зак.

Не было нужды уточнять, кто именно.

— Да.

— Меня не звал?

— Нет, — сказала Винда. — Но ты пока не ложись, подожди с часок. Я попробую к нему зайти.

На это Зак только пренебрежительно фыркнул, заставив Винду приподнять бровь. 

— Он тебя выставит, Розье, ты и не заметишь. Я сам схожу.

— Пойдем вместе, — сказала Винда все с той же улыбкой.

Она давно оставила попытки поставить Зака на место. Он пренебрежительно относился не только к ней, а ко всем женщинам без исключения; Кэрроу однажды швырнула его об стену, но и тогда Зак не унялся. Залечил переломы и обсмеял Кэрроу, та лишь плечами передернула и ретировалась. Терек Закриан устраивал Геллерта, а значит, им всем оставалось только смиряться.

Сейчас Зак скривился на ее предложение — будто лимон откусил, однако последовал за ней по коридору. Спросил хмуро:

— Выглядит он как?

— Очень похудел, — сказала Винда. — И волосы отросли.

Неловко пожала плечами. Словами было не передать той улыбки Геллерта, нехорошего блеска в глазах, каких-то нервных, резких движений.

Его апартаменты были двумя этажами выше. Двери он никогда не запирал, считая, что хозяин дома может себе это позволить. Сюда никто не входил без его дозволения. Винда и Закриан переглянулись. Винда толкнула дверь и зашла первой.

Анфилада темных комнат на первый взгляд казалась такой же безжизненной, как и все последние месяцы. С прошлого декабря здесь появлялись только домашние эльфы с очередной уборкой. Здесь практически витало уныние, тоска столов и кресел, книг и картин по хозяину, так надолго их покинувшему.

Помедлив, Винда открыла следующую дверь. Темноту спальни озаряли вспышки молний. В их синеватом свете было видно, что на не разобранной кровати навзничь лежит человек в пальто и мокром костюме.

О, Геллерт...

Винда вздохнула, движением палочки зашторила окна. Неярко, в половину накала загорелись лампы, и пространство тотчас раздвинулось, обратилось в большую комнату со светлыми стенами и широкой кроватью посередине. На кровати этой легко могли бы уместиться и четверо, но Геллерт спал здесь всегда в одиночестве; интимными приключениями он предпочитал заниматься вне стен замка. 

Винда остановилась возле кровати и посмотрела на влажные волосы, на брючины, облепившие тощие ноги, на худое запястье, торчащее из слишком короткого рукава. Тем временем Зак подошел к изголовью, положил свою большую руку на затылок Геллерта и развернул сеть диагностических чар.

— Нужно его раздеть, — сказала Винда. — Он же мокрый насквозь. Помоги его перевернуть.

— Сейчас.

Голос они и не думали понижать, однако спящий даже не шевельнулся. Перевернули. Голова его бессильно мотнулась вбок. Дышал он ровно и глубоко, бледное лицо казалось безмятежным.

— Займись, — сказал Закриан. — Я принесу кое-что.

Он аппарировал прямо из комнаты. Винда осталась с Геллертом наедине.

Охваченная странной задумчивостью, какое-то время она просто стояла, глядя в его лицо. Невесело улыбнулась и присела на край кровати. Проверила рукава Геллерта, вынула его палочку и положила у изголовья. Туда же отправился фиал, обнаруженный в кармане брюк, — вечная его игрушка, которую Геллерт таскал с собой повсюду и даже каким-то чудом уберег в своем американском приключении. Винда, повозившись, развязала его мокрый галстук, расстегнула пуговицы пиджака, потом жилета и рубашки. Высвободила его худые руки из путаницы мокрых рукавов. Под слоями одежды он оказался совсем костлявым — как бродячая собака, издыхающая под забором.

О, ну как можно было себя довести до такого? Винда, тихо злясь, погладила его предплечье. Услышала за спиной хлопок аппарации.

— Что ты возишься так долго? — недовольно спросил Закриан.

— Я почти закончила.

Ботинки, носки. Винда мимолетно прижала ладонь к его холодной, мокрой ступне. Глянула искоса на Закриана. Уронила ботинки на пол. Расстегнула на Геллерте брюки, стянула их вместе с бельем. Взмахом палочки приподняла нагое тело над кроватью, сбросила мокрую одежду на пол, высушила заклинанием кровать, откинула одеяло. Укладывая, укрывая одеялом, все-таки сказала вслух:

— Ни разу не видела его таким...

— Беззащитным? — подсказал Закриан.

Винда ничего не ответила. Думать так о Геллерте ей не слишком нравилось. Ну а куда деваться, если вот он — лежит, волосы спутанные, ресницы слиплись стрелками, и губы белые, под цвет бороды, лежит и хоть бы шевельнулся.

Закриан оттеснил ее от кровати, приподнял Геллерту голову и капля по капле влил ему в рот зелье. 

— Ты иди, Розье, я посижу с ним. Давай, иди-иди.

— Ладно, — сказала Винда устало, вдруг ощутив, что время позднее. — Заставь его поесть, когда проснется.

Тогда она еще ничего не чувствовала, ни малейшей тревоги.

Наутро Геллерт не проснулся, не проснулся и к вечеру. Зак повторял, пожимая плечами: он просто вымотался, пусть отоспится.

Для всех этого было достаточно. Геллерт вернулся и отсыпается, ничего особенного не происходит. Но Винда вдруг прониклась необъяснимой тревогой, которую даже сама не в состоянии была понять.

Ей ни в коей мере не свойственна была нелепая заботливость, которую мужчины любят приписывать всем особами женского пола без исключения. Быть может, большинство женщин в мире и рождаются наседками, но Винда не соглашалась считать себя таковой. Однако теперь она до последнего пера могла вообразить эту курицу, в которую немедленно начала превращаться, стоило только увидеть...

А что увидеть? В сущности, ничего. Он похудел и устал, он спал беспробудно вот уже двадцать часов подряд. Но разве она считала, будто Геллерт Гриндельвальд бессмертен и неуязвим? Нет. И все же это зрелище — полукружья ребер над впалым животом, тощие ноги, костлявые, совсем мальчишеские колени — все это теперь мучительно стояло у нее перед глазами.

Несколько раз Винда заходила в его спальню и подолгу сидела в кресле рядом с кроватью, глядя в худое спокойное лицо. К ночи он наконец пошевелился во сне, немного переменил позу, и ей стало немного легче.

Откуда взялась эта тревога? Винда не представляла. Ей чудилось что-то нехорошее, опасное в этом затянувшемся сне. Ни малейшей логики, лишь странное, изматывающее предчувствие.

\---

**31 мая 1927 года, Хогвартс**

День клонился к вечеру. Царившая с утра нежданная жара наконец поутихла, и погода наконец сделалась приятной — в самый раз для небольшой прогулки. Армандо позвал с собой Альбуса Дамблдора — слишком уж напряженным тот выглядел и вчера, и сегодня с утра. 

— Нужно уметь расслабляться, коллега, — добродушно говорил Армандо, неспешно шествуя по коридору.

Дамблдор тоже поумерил свою прыткость, почтительно шел рядом. Обычно-то он ходил стремительно, лавировал между бегающими школьниками — что твоя акула. Было в этой его нынешней почтительности что-то забавное.

Армандо был уверен, что на самом деле ни малейшего почтения к нему Дамблдор не испытывает. Но он всегда был вежливым мальчиком. Вся эта его ирония, в которой он мнит себя мастаком, это так, детский лепет. Вежливый он мальчик, таким и останется, пока не разменяет наконец первую сотню лет. Тогда-то все маги взрослеют. Жаль, что многие не доживают, так и умирают неосознанными младенцами. Но Альбус Дамблдор, пожалуй, доживет.

— Нужно уметь расслабляться, — говорил ему Армандо. — Вы преподаете не первый год, но я заметил, что к началу экзаменов вы прямо-таки становитесь сам не свой. Вот и сейчас. Что вас так гнет? Уроки на сегодня закончены, мы идем в Хогсмит немного проветриться, а вы — как натянутая струна.

— Жаль вас разочаровывать, директор, — ответил молодой Дамблдор. — Но поверьте, меня не гнет абсолютно ничего. Разве что погода. Такая жара.

— Вы еще слишком молоды, чтобы вас беспокоила жара.

Дамблдор улыбался — мягко, неуступчиво. 

Что же с ним такое? Из-за чего он так беспокоится? Родни у него нет, разве что брат, с которым он почти не общается. Перевозка заключенных никакого отношения к нему не имеет...

Ах, да! Ведь у него отец умер в тюрьме. Горе, конечно, давнее, еще детское, но, видно, вдруг вспомнилось. Вот бедняга. Надо бы его чем-то отвлечь.

— Знаете что? — сказал вдруг Армандо, останавливаясь. Он вспомнил, что последняя статья Дамблдора, вышедшая недавно, относилась как раз к области зельеварения. — Давайте-ка зайдем за профессором Бэрнсом. Ему тоже не помешает прогуляться. Он, бедолага, все мечтает об отставке, как будто сто пять — такой уж огромный возраст. Но мне совершенно некем его заменить. Он, конечно, все подсовывает мне Слагхорна, но тот еще слишком молод, как по мне. Вы ведь знаете Слагхорна, Дамблдор? Горация Слагхорна.

— Да, — ответил Дамблдор, — я его знаю, и он отменный зельевар.

— Но слишком уж молод, — повторил Армандо.

На лице Дамблдора застыло забавное выражение, он словно хотел что-то сказать, но из вежливости смолчал.

— А, вы, вероятно, считаете, что для меня все молоды, — прибавил Армандо с легкой усмешечкой. — Но вы неправы. Однако я думаю, что между учениками и преподавателями должен быть какой-никакой, а разрыв в возрасте. Иначе сложно и преподавателю, и его ученикам.

— Однако вы взяли на работу меня, — сказал Дамблдор. — И Минерву Макгонагалл.

— Ну вот мы и пришли, — воскликнул Армандо вместо ответа. — Профессор Бэрнс! Говард! Не прогуляетесь с нами в Хогсмит? На улице наконец есть чем дышать.

Говард Бэрнс, высокий, с всклокоченной седой гривой, оглянулся, когда они вошли, и тотчас закачал головой, будто китайский болванчик.

— С удовольствием бы, с удовольствием, господин директор, однако вынужден убирать безобразие, что учинили здесь детишки. Осторожно, к столу лучше не подходите, там все заляпано.

На краю стола водружен был котел с жидкостью характерного цвета, и все на столе — свитки, набор трав, щипчики и ножички, небрежно брошенная поперек газета — было покрыто брызгами и лужицами.

— Эльфам, господин директор, такую уборку не поручишь, — продолжал стрекотать Бэрнс, — и неубранным не бросишь, кто-нибудь ведь да вляпается. А детишки, они ведь так и шастают туда-сюда, от них и запертая дверь не убережет. Весь запас рябинового отвара сегодня извел на этих неосторожных дурачков.

А Дамблдор тем временем шагнул к столу, Армандо на миг показалось, будто он решил помочь Бэрнсу с этой его насущной уборкой. Но Дамблдор лишь газету схватил со стола, вчитался, перехватил другой рукой — неосторожно, по влажному пятну, ни о чем совершенно в этот миг не думая. И, запрокинув голову, повалился на пол.

Армандо шагнул вперед и, нагнувшись, успел у самого пола придержать его голову, не дал удариться затылком.

— Ну что ж вы так неосторожно, коллега.

Лицо Дамблдора, второй день напряженное, замкнутое, сейчас вдруг сделалось умиротворенным. По крайней мере, ни тюрьмы, ни отец ему еще не успели присниться. Армандо надеялся, что и не приснятся.

— Что за день, что за день, — говорил Бэрнс. — Куда ученики, туда и учителя. А я истратил весь запас рябинового отвара. Мы все-таки зря даем школьникам варить напиток живой смерти. Они совершенно не понимают всей серьезности...

— Некоторые преподаватели, как видите, тоже... — рассеянно заметил Армандо.

Взгляд его зацепился за газетный заголовок: «Гриндельвальд бежал: никаких комментариев от Международной конфедерации магов». Гриндельвальд, ну конечно. Главная новость последних дней: то его перевозят в Европу с беспрецедентными мерами безопасности, то он, видите ли, опять исчез, растворился над Атлантикой.

Но ведь это же не повод, чтобы влезать голыми руками в напиток живой смерти, пропитавший газетные страницы.

— Что ж, — сказал Армандо. — Придется вам, профессор, сходить к мадам Хил, у нее рябиновый отвар наверняка есть.

— Мне жаль, — сказал Бэрнс, — но ее запасы я тоже исчерпал. Сегодня Донован бросил бомбочку в котел МакКлаггена, брызги попали на половину класса. На изготовление новой порции зелья уйдет несколько дней.

— Выходит, — ответил Армандо невозмутимо, — нашему коллеге придется немного поспать. Давайте отлеветируем его в больничное крыло.

\---

**Никогда, нигде**

Альбусу снился холм, безлесный, покрытый лишь сочной, изумрудной, какой-то совершенно ирландской на вид травой. На вершине холма росла огромная, раскидистая яблоня; ветви ее, казалось, раскинулись над половиной мира, и краснобокие плоды пламенели нереальным светом.

Потусторонним чем-то, совершенно невозможным веяло от этой картины. Так мог бы, наверное, выглядеть Авалон. Альбус застыл, подавленный открывшимся ему зрелищем. А потом вдруг увидел, что под яблоней стоит человек. Ни лица его, ни цвета волос отсюда было не разглядеть, но этот силуэт длинноногого кузнечика Альбус узнал бы всегда и везде. 

О, эти растрепанные ветром волосы и тощие ноги в две мили длиной!

Альбус грустно усмехнулся. Геллерт. Совсем еще юный, худущий, угловатый, он стоял, вскинув голову, и смотрел — не на Альбуса, нет. Куда-то вверх, на чудесные яблоки.

До чего же беспощадный выдался сон!

Щемило сердце. Ветер нес с собой запах цветущего вереска, хотя ни кустика, ни веточки лиловой Альбус не видел здесь, среди этого сочного зеленого моря. По небу неспешно плыли громады кучевых облаков, подсвеченные снизу будто бы заходящим солнцем. Но солнца в небе, ясном, пронзительно-голубом, не было никакого.

Альбус пошел вверх по склону холма — куда еще ему было здесь деваться. Он и страшился увидеть Геллерта, и жаждал этого так сильно, что все ускорял и ускорял шаг.

Но склон под его ногами будто удлинился, невысокий холм обратился горой. Альбус все шел и шел, потом побежал. Перед глазами мелькала трава. Наконец Альбус остановился, уперся руками в колени, пытаясь отдышаться. Как будто два его устремления сошлись в конфликте, и холм сделался невообразимо огромным, непреодолимым.

— Эй! — раздался вдруг голос. Не юношеский голос из воспоминаний, а голос взрослого, пожившего на свете человека. — Эй, Ал, что ты там застрял? Поднимайся.

И Альбус пошел за этим голосом, как ребенок идет за рукой матери. Голос привел его на вершину холма, под сень гигантской яблони, которая, подобно Иггдрасилю, подпирала кроной небеса. 

Геллерт, оказавшийся перед ним, был далеко не юным. Худой, заросший бородой, с давно нестрижеными волосами, выглядел он почти стариком. Но казался вполне довольным и смотрел с легкой насмешкой. Ел яблоко.

Он был настолько не похож на себя, что Альбуса на миг сделалось страшно. Изнуренный, постаревший, он напоминал привидение.

— Ты жив? — вырвалось у Альбуса.

Геллерт только бровь приподнял.

— А ты надеялся, что раз уж я не сдох в тюрьме, то мог бы оказаться так любезен и потонуть в Атлантике?

— Ты же знаешь, что не надеялся.

— Откуда мне знать, — обронил Геллерт так небрежно, словно ничего это для него не значило.

Бросил ему свое яблоко, и Альбус поймал.

— Плод с древа познания добра и зла, — сказал Геллерт. — Я умею угощать, не так ли?

— Подобное из твоих рук я уже ел...

Геллерт как будто не понял или, скорее, не захотел понимать. Опустился на траву, похлопал ладонью по месту рядом с собой.

— Садись.

Альбус сел. Откусил от яблока сочный ароматный кусок. Геллерт смотрел куда-то вдаль. Они сидели рядом, но ни плечами, ни руками не соприкасались. Тело Альбуса почти физически жаждало этого соприкосновения, а разум страшился. Казалось, стоит только коснуться, и уже никакая сила не разделит их, все соображения высшего порядка отправятся в топку, и благо других людей уже не будет значить ничего.

Наконец, вздохнув, Геллерт откинулся назад, лег в траву. Закинул руки за голову. Одет он был совсем просто, в легкие светлые штаны и такую же рубаху. Штанины шевелил ветер. Кузнечик прыгнул на его босую ступню. Альбус смотрел.

Все так же пахло вереском.

В задумчивости Альбус доел яблоко и уронил огрызок в траву — на радость муравьям. Ведь есть же здесь кузнечики, а значит, могут быть и муравьи. Сказал совсем тихо, на выдохе:

— Я люблю тебя.

— А-а, — последовало в ответ раздраженное. — Ты мой чертов сон, конечно, ты будешь говорить то, что я хочу слышать.

Альбус невесело улыбнулся. «А ты — мой сон. Но почему ты не говоришь мне то, что хочется услышать мне?»

— Я так и не смог тебя разлюбить.

— Но пытался, правда? В это я поверю.

Геллерта, казалось, оскорбляла сама идея о том, что Альбус пытался его разлюбить. Как будто был тогда другой выбор. Как будто у Альбуса вообще был выбор.

Альбус отвел взгляд от коленей Геллерта, стал смотреть в даль, туда, где бесконечный луг смыкался с сумасшедшим синим небом. Какой беспощадный, выматывающий душу сон.

— Знаешь, — сказал вдруг Геллерт, — я хочу еще яблоко. Принесешь?

И ведь не сомневался, что принесет.

Хотелось сказать: «Сходи сам». Хотелось промолчать. Альбус оглянулся. Геллерт лежал, такой расслабленный, сонный, глаза его были прикрыты.

— Так принесешь? — спросил Геллерт, не открывая глаз.

— Да, — сказал Альбус. — Сейчас.

Альбус поднялся и подошел к дереву. Яблоня всех яблонь, Иггдрасиль по-английски, она возвышалась над ним, заставляя чувствовать себя пигмеем. Его окутал густой яблочный аромат. 

«Древо познания добра и зла...»

Среди темно-красных глянцевых плодов он вдруг заметил одно золотистое яблоко, почти светящееся в лучах отсутствующего солнца. Альбусу снова вспомнился Геллерт — такой, каким он был в шестнадцать. Похожий на тонкий луч солнца.

Теперь он скорее напоминал клинок изо льда.

Альбус сорвал золотое яблоко и вернулся к Геллерту. Сел рядом, пригладил его растрепанные ветром волосы, поднес яблоко к его губам и сказал:

— Кусай.

\---

**3 мая 1927 года, Нурменагрд**

Винда пыталась его будить, однако ничего не помогало. Даже эннервейт оказался бесполезен. На четвертый день наконец забеспокоился и Закриан. Принес отвар из волшебной рябины — единственное средство от вечного сна, насылаемого напитком живой смерти.

Винда наблюдала за действиями Закриана, стиснув зубы. Напиток живой смерти не обязательно пить, им можно смазать дверную ручку, можно капнуть на подушку, любой контакт с незащищенной кожей даст тот же эффект. Но ведь получается, что это сделал один из них. 

«И тому, кто это сделал, не жить...»

В унисон ее мыслям Кэрроу, стоявшая с другой стороны кровати и тоже смотревшая на Закриана, сказала мрачно:

— Выясню, кто, запытаю до смерти.

Капля зелья скатилась с губ Геллерта, затерялась в бороде. Дыхание его осталось ровным, веки даже не дрогнули. Закриан поднялся, начал убирать флакон из-под зелья и все никак не мог попасть им в карман. Потом вдруг швырнул флакон об пол, брызнули во все стороны хрустальные осколки.

— Прекрати истерику, — сказал Кэрроу холодно. — Лекарь. Какие еще есть варианты?

В осколках хрустального крошева на полу играло солнце. Винда отошла к окну, скрестила руки на груди и наконец выговорила вслух то, что ее мучило все прошедшие дни:

— Что, если это сонное проклятье?

— Дура, — немедленно отозвался Зак. Видно, уже пришел в себе. — Чему вас учат в этом вашем Бобатоне? Сонного проклятья не существует, это миф. Сказочка для детей. В основе этой сказки действие напитка живой смерти, это им смазали веретено, которым укололась девица. А парнишка, который ее целовал, смочил свои губы в рябиновом отваре. Сонное проклятье, тоже мне! Ну так иди, поцелуй его, если думаешь, что все так просто.

— Мой поцелуй его не разбудит. Здесь нужна совсем другая любовь. Чувственная любовь.

— Откуда тебе знать?

— Да замолчи, наконец!

Винда выхватила палочку. Закриан яростно, неуступчиво смотрел на нее. Он был на самом деле довольно беззащитным: умел лечить, но не умел сражаться. Его учитель — там, на востоке, то ли в Сирии, то ли в Турции — сказал, что с таким нравом нельзя обучаться боевым заклинаниям, и Закриан до сих пор соблюдал этот запрет. 

А Кэрроу тем временем спокойно обошла кровать, оттеснила Зака и села рядом со спящим. Достала носовой платок, аккуратно стерла помаду, потом нагнулась и поцеловала Геллерта в бледные губы, нежно, спокойно, обстоятельно.

Винда и Закриан замолчали. Пока длился этот поцелуй, они просто смотрели на Кэрроу, одинаково изумленные. Наконец она выпрямилась. Попав под перекрестье их взглядов, Кэрроу даже не подумала смущаться.

— Попробовать-то стоило, — заметила она невозмутимо.

— Женщины! Идиотки! Пошли вон отсюда, вы мне думать мешаете.

— Зак, — сказала Винда ласковым голосом. — Знаешь, почему ты все еще жив? Потому что ты нужен Геллерту. Но если ты не придумаешь, как его разбудить, защитить тебя будет некому. Так что думай как следует.

Но они все-таки вышли. В коридоре Кэрроу поймала Винду за рукав.

— Если это сонное проклятье, то ты знаешь, кто ему нужен. Эти, — она презрительно повела плечами, — и представления не имеют, но ты-то знаешь, я уверена.

Винда молча смотрела на нее. «Я-то знаю, но откуда знаешь ты?»

Кэрроу считалась одной из лучших убийц в Европе. К Геллерту Гриндельвальду она присоединилась очень давно. Впрочем, среди ближнего круга он особо Кэрроу не выделял. А теперь вот выясняется, что Кэрроу в него влюблена. И что ей известна о нем информация весьма личного свойства.

— Так знаешь? — сказала Кэрроу нетерпеливо.

— Если это сонное проклятье, — сказала Винда тихо, — то нужен не тот, кого любит Геллерт. А тот, кто любит его.

— Его любят десятки людей! Но никто из них не подойдет, ни ты, ни я, никто. Здесь нужен человек, предназначенный судьбой. Послушай, мне просто нельзя там появляться. Меня там знают, да и не мастер я в таких делах. А ты могла бы...

— Могла бы что? Взять в плен Великого мага? Силой его сюда притащить?

— Поговорить с ним, — сказала Кэрроу. — Я его знаю, он выслушает.

— И согласится? — голос Винды против ее воли дрогнул.

— Может быть, — ответила Кэрроу глухо. — Обрекать кого-то на смерть или что похуже — это не по нему.

\---

**Никогда, нигде**

Так и не открывая глаз, Геллерт съел одно яблоко, потом попросил второе. Пальцы Альбуса измазались в липком соке. Яблоня шумела над их головами, ветер шелестел в траве.

После второго яблока Альбус не выдержал. Обхватил руками лицо Геллерта, склонился и поцеловал в сладкие от яблочного сока губы. Несколько мгновений Геллерт не реагировал, даже не шевелился, а потом его глаза — голубой и карий — широко распахнулись. Этот поцелуй, почти по-детски невинный, длился, казалось, вечность. В глазах Геллерта застыло какое-то непонятное выражение.

Наконец Альбус оторвался от его губ. Геллерт усмехнулся ему в лицо.

— А проснешься, снова возненавидишь?

— Я никогда тебя не ненавидел, — сказал Альбус.

— О, ну перестань! Ты играешь против меня — из любви?

Альбус выпрямился и перевел взгляд вдаль, на бескрайнее травяное море.

— Ты не поймешь.

— Да что здесь понимать, — сказал Геллерт у него за спиной. — Мы такие, какие есть. Вот и все.

Альбус оглянулся.

Геллерт сел, пятерней провел по волосам. Улыбнулся едва заметно. И вдруг подался вперед, перехватил Альбуса за плечи, впился губами в губы — напористо, яростно. Этот жадный, неистовый поцелуй на какое-то время выбил из Альбуса все мысли, осталось только движение губ, столкновение языков и вкус яблок. Альбус обнял Геллерта, обхватил это худое тело, вжал в себя. Запустил руки под его свободную рубашку, провел ладонью по выступающим ребрам.

Поцелуй оборвался. Геллерт прижался потным, горячим лбом к его лбу. Близко-близко Альбус увидел его глаза под сенью белобрысых ресниц — грустные, усталые глаза.

— Ты такой худой...

— Это же сон, Ал. Я такой, каким ты хочешь меня видеть.

— Вряд ли это так, — отозвался Альбус задумчиво. Медленно-медленно он гладил Геллерта по спине. Под его ладонью была теплая кожа, выступающие косточки позвонков. 

— О, mein Herz, расскажи, как ты хочешь видеть меня здоровым. Или удачливым. Победившим.

Альбус на миг закрыл глаза. И тут же почувствовал, как горячие губы осторожно коснулись сначала одного его века, потом второго.

— Перестань, — сказал ему Геллерт. — Ты делаешь то, что считаешь для себя правильным. Просто не лги себе. И мне не лги. Такой, какой есть, я тебе не нужен. И никогда не был нужен.

— Я люблю тебя — таким, какой ты есть.

— Mein Herz, я знаю, что ты со мной сделаешь однажды. Так что все эти заверения ни к чему. Цену им я знаю.

— Что я сделаю? — спросил Альбус глухо.

— Это все неважно. Я могу злиться, но из твоих рук я это приму. Неважно, что ты со мной делаешь. Ты мой. И останешься моим... А-а, да гори оно все синим пламенем!

И сделалось пламя. Взметнулось вокруг стеной до небес, и яблоня всех яблонь тоже полыхнула, горя и не сгорая.

Геллерт опрокинул Альбуса на траву, навалился сверху, закрыл ему рот рукой:

— Хватит, Ал. Хватит. Растратим все на болтовню.

Поцеловал висок, скулу, основание уха. Свободной рукой попытался расстегнуть на Альбусе пиджак, но ему было неудобно, и, наверное, поэтому пуговицы с одежды Альбуса вдруг осыпались все, раскатились в разные стороны. Но из слоев одежды выпутываться пришлось долго. Самого Геллерта раздеть было гораздо проще, на нем даже белья не оказалось.

Без одежды он выглядел изнуренным, словно после долгой болезни. Однако Альбус больше не стал спрашивать. Обнял это тело — единственное, прекрасное, обнял всем своим существом, и все стало неважно, и мир за пределами этого тела перестал иметь значение.

Когда все закончилось, они долго лежали в смятой траве, взявшись за руки, будто дети. Пальцы Геллерта постепенно сделались прохладными; скосив глаза, Альбус увидел, что тот весь покрылся мурашками.

Геллерт всегда был мерзлявым. Когда-то давно, в их невозможно далекой юности, приехал летом в Англию с двумя парами шерстяных носков. И одну потом вручил Альбусу — у нас же теперь все напополам.

Альбус вздохнул. Заставил задремавшего было Геллерта сесть, прислонил его к себе. Нашарил свой пиджак и укрыл Геллерту живот и ноги.

— Спишь?

— Нет, — сказал Геллерт, похоже, собираясь и впрямь поспать на его плече.

— Глупо спать во сне.

— Угм.

— Я люблю тебя, — едва слышно сказал Альбус в наступившей сонной тишине. — Не знаю, что ты видел, mein Herz, не знаю, что подумал, но я на самом деле тебя люблю.

Осторожно, чтобы не разбудить, коснулся губами прохладного виска.

\---

**4 июня 1927 года, Нурменгард**

Абернети впервые вошел в эту спальню на пятый день своего пребывания в Нурменгарде. И наконец снова его увидел — человека, который изменил его жизнь. Гриндельвальд спал на боку, одна худая рука покоилась на одеяле. В солнечном свете он, бледный, с белыми, сбившимся во сне волосами вдруг показался Абернети похожим на привидение.

Абернети постарался отогнать от себя эту мысль.

Женщина, сидевшая в кресле возле кровати, поднялась при его приближении, сухая и прямая, будто палка. Англичанка по фамилии Кэрроу. Абернети ее почти не заметил. Она постояла, глядя на него, потом ушла, вот и все. Проигнорировав кресло, Абернети сел на кровать. Заглянул Гриндельвальду в лицо, полюбовался на воплощение безмятежного глубокого сна — приоткрытые губы, сомкнутые мягкие веки, легкая тень от длинных светлых ресниц.

Ни в какие сонные проклятья и прочую дребедень Абернети не верил. Ему казалось, все гораздо проще. После этих шести месяцев, которые потребовали от Гриндельвальда немалого напряжения сил, он, наверное, просто позволил себе наконец расслабиться. Воля у него была стальная, и вынести он мог очень многое, но и таким людям нужно отдыхать.

И ни к чему эти дежурства у его постели, метания Розье, сложные зелья Закриана. А впрочем, Абернети на самом деле рад оказаться здесь. Получить возможность взглянуть в лицо Гриндельвальда и убедиться, что все с ним в порядке. Что он действительно просто спит.

Тишина царила в этой светлой, просторной комнате. Пылинки плыли в солнечных лучах. Абернети сидел, не шевелясь, и слушал ровное дыхание спящего. 

Палочка, которую Абернети так долго оберегал, и фиал, за который дрался, лежали тут же, в изголовье кровати. За прошедшие полгода Абернети изучил эти две вещи до мельчайшей выщерблинки на палочке, до каждого завитка на фиале. Навершие фиала украшено было гравировкой: две буквы — «Д» и «Г», сцепленные вместе. И Абернети порой задумывался о том, кто эта «Д». Жена? Должно быть, покойная. Маленькая сфера, в которой заключены две капли крови, на глазах Абернети много раз вспыхивала и гасла. Но сейчас она сияла мягким ровным светом, бросая отблеск на белоснежную простыню.

Абернети улыбнулся, взял фиал, посмотрел в этот маленький нежный аквариум для двух красных капелек. А потом подложил фиал под расслабленную ладонь Гриндельвальда, сжал его пальцы, заставляя сомкнуться на фиале. «Вот вам ваше сокровище, спите спокойно».

И в этот же миг Гриндельвальд открыл глаза. Сощурил припухшие со сна веки, посмотрел так весело и спокойно, как смотрел совсем недавно — в карете и после перелета.

— Ты-то что здесь делаешь?

Взгляды их встретились. Абернети улыбнулся чуть шире.

— Вы спали пять дней.

— Сколько?

Гриндельвальд зашевелился, выпутываясь из одеяла, сел. Раскрыл ладонь и долго смотрел на фиал, слабо, рассеянно улыбаясь.

Абернети тем временем смотрел на него. В костюме не по размеру и плаще Гриндельвальд выглядел иначе. Сейчас Абернети обнаружил, что Гриндельвальд почти и не набрал вес со времени их обмена в камере почти месяц назад. 

— Мне снились яблоки, — сказал Гриндельвальд все с той же рассеянной, странной улыбкой.

— Вам нужно поесть.

Гриндельвальд вскинул на него глаза, едва заметно усмехнулся, кивнул.

— Нужно. И ванную посетить. Проза жизни.

Он продел голову в цепочку фиала. Абернети помог ему выпутать из цепочки волосы. Кто однажды оборачивался другим человеком, тот, наверное, долго еще будет воспринимать его тело как свое — пусть отчасти, но свое.

Гриндельвальд поднялся и, как был, нагишом отправился в ванную. Абернети проводил его внимательным взглядом, а потом хлопком ладоней вызвал одного из домовиков. Здешние эльфы не понимали английского. На неуверенном, крайне скверном немецком Абернети пару минут пытался объяснить, что герр Гриндельвальд голоден и нужно принести ему то, что он любит есть. Ведь что-то он наверняка любит. Эльф, седой, в аккуратном полотенце с затейливыми вензелями, наконец закивал и исчез.

Гриндельвальд появился спустя четверть часа. Бороду он сбрил, и волосы забрал в короткий хвост. Накинул черный шелковый халат. Выглядел он гораздо лучше, но вместе с тем — без бороды и свисающих волос лицо его изменилось, сделалось жестче.

К этому времени кресло уже стояло у стены, а перед кроватью был накрыт небольшой стол, заставленный разнообразными блюдами. Увидев стол, Гриндельвальд хмыкнул.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я умер от обжорства?

— Я не предлагаю вам съесть все.

— О, ну ведь хочется, — Гриндельвальд почти смеялся. 

Они снова переглянулись — как сообщники, объединенные общей тайной. 

Гриндельвальд опустился на кровать, Все еще улыбаясь, разрезал булочку и намазал маслом обе половинки. Протянул одну Абернети.

— Садись, дружок. Присоединяйся.

Настроение у Гриндельвальда было удивительно солнечное. Похоже, ему снились хорошие сны.

Фиал качнулся в вырезе халата. Абернети вдруг подумал: она жива, эта женщина, она наверняка жива, иначе фиал бы так не светился.

Она жива, и он ее очень любит. Но кто она?

\---

**4 июня 1927 года, Хогвартс**

Альбус открыл глаза, не помня себя, не понимая, где он и что с ним. В высокие окна лился солнечный свет. По обе стороны от Альбуса простирались ряды аккуратно застеленных кроватей.

— Это невозможно! — вскрикнул кто-то неподалеку.

Альбус оглянулся. Мэри О’Брайен, одна из помощниц мадам Хил, глядела на него во все глаза.

— Это невозможно, — повторила она. — Вы не должны были проснуться. Зелье еще не готово. — Она повысила голос. — Мадам Хил! Господин директор!

Они вошли на ее зов, словно оба находились неподалеку. Глория Хил, уютная, низенькая, лечившая еще детские царапины Альбуса, и Армандо Диппет, высокий и худой, с озабоченным лицом.

При виде Альбуса Хил округлила глаза — точь-в-точь как ее помощница. А лицо Диппета, напротив, озарилось искренней радостью и, пожалуй, каким-то непонятным удовлетворением.

— Но зелье будет готово только через час, — сказала мадам Хил.

Альбус не выдержал.

— Да объясните же кто-нибудь, что происходит!

— О, — Диппет вдруг оживился. — Конечно, коллега, конечно. Вы всего лишь схватились за газету, пропитанную напитком живой смерти. Помните, в кабинете профессора Бэрнса?

— Понимаю.

— Готового зелья из волшебной рябины у нас не оказалось, так что вы спали несколько дней. Но вот что занятно, коллега. Проснулись вы совершенно самостоятельно. Так что ответьте мне, пожалуйста, на один вопрос. Что же такое вам снилось?

— Яблоки, — сказал Альбус, вспоминая ту неистовую сладость. — Мне снились яблоки.

Диппет улыбнулся.

— Ну что ж. Сейчас, конечно, не сезон, но думаю, эльфы отыщут вам в кладовых Хогвартса яблочко-другое. А знаете, у вас ведь была посетительница. Буквально вот только что. Мы объяснили ей ситуацию и предложили подождать, но она ушла. Очень красивая молодая француженка. Кажется, она сильно расстроилась.

Француженка? У Альбуса хватало знакомых французов, но молодых женщин среди них не было. Разве что Лита Лестрейндж, учившаяся когда-то в Хогвартсе.

Ему хотелось на воздух, хотелось пережить свой сон и отрешиться от него, вернуться в реальность. Альбус все еще чувствовал на своих губах вкус яблок. Держать Геллерта в своих объятьях — и проснуться! Поневоле возжелаешь спать вечно.

Ему нужно было забыть, запретить себе вспоминать.

Спустя минут сорок, вырвавшись наконец из цепкой заботы мадам Хил, приняв душ и переодевшись, Альбус вышел из замка. Поднял голову, взглянул в небо — такое обычное, простое шотландское небо, прозрачно-голубое, с нежными перьями облачков. Снова вспомнил пляску синего пламени, горящие и не сгорающие яблоки, объятые огнем ветки, растопыренные в нереальные небеса. Вспомнил тело Геллерта в своих объятьях.

Отрешиться от всего этого было не так-то просто.

Альбус сунул руки в карманы и отправился по дороге в Хогсмид, потому что куда-то ведь надо было идти. И там, на этой дороге он вдруг увидел молодую женщину в модном зеленом платье, тонкую, как свечка. Женщина застыла, обхватив себя руками, и смотрела в небо. Будто олицетворение отчаяния. Что с ней случилось, что ее мучило?

Альбус направился было к ней, однако дойти не успел. Неподалеку появилось облачко аппарации, и худощавый черноволосый человек подбежал к женщине, схватил ее за плечо, что-то торопливо сказал. Лицо женщины озарилось неожиданным счастьем. Какой-то миг они еще стояли друг против друга, сцепившись руками, и Альбус вдруг с удивлением узнал в мужчине одного из своих бывших учеников. Кролл, кажется, была его фамилия. Да, Кролл.

Спустя мгновение они аппарировали. Альбус так и остался незамеченным.

Он опустил голову и улыбнулся сам себе. Ну что ж, по крайней мере, у этой незнакомки выдался счастливый день.

А у него...

У него.

У него было свидание — реальное и нереальное одновременно. С кем говорил, кого любил там, на холме под яблоней? Мог ли его рассудок выдумать такого Геллерта? С этим нелепыми обвинениями в ненависти, с неожиданным «я все от тебя приму»?

«Ты мой», — сказал ему Геллерт из сна, и если задуматься, эта эгоистичная, собственническая формула любви на самом деле удивительно точна. Ты — мой, а я — твой. Вот и все. Этого не изменить.

Кем бы он без Геллерта, каким бы он был? Альбус знал все о своей неидеальности, но знал и то, что без Геллерта он оказался бы хуже стократ. Это Геллерт научил его отличать добро от зла, пусть урок и вышел жестокий.

То лето непоправимо изменило их обоих, спаяло их жизни, которые теперь невозможно разделить. И теперь всю жизнь они обречены идти вместе, всегда оглядываясь друг на друга, учась друг у друга; и это — счастливая обреченность. Они были бы хуже поодиночке, страшнее, опаснее, они бы весь мир разорвали в угоду своим амбициям, а потом схлестнулись бы — и погибли оба.

«Ты — мой. И останешься моим...»

Судьба ли это, или они все сделали сами? Сами сделались друг для друга судьбой.

Альбус улыбнулся. Снова посмотрел в небо — на перистые облака, на птицу, кружащую в вышине, на солнце, которое светило им обоим.

Жизнь продолжалась.


End file.
